New Friends
by Articlena
Summary: I never thought I would see him again after that day, but there he was, sitting beside me smiling like an idiot. "Tamaki?"


Moving is never easy, especially if you're moving to a completely new country. But I was determined to remain positive. After all, I was the one who wanted a new start in the first place.

My fourteen hour flight from Pennsylvania to Japan consisted of a rather large elderly man to my left snoring, and the woman to my right and I wrestling for the arm rest.

To bad for her I won.

By the time my flight arrived, I was exhausted, and I was more than excited to reach my grandmother's house.

My grandmother, Kaede Hamasaki, was the main cause for this ungodly upheaval of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love her, she's wonderful and was my favorite person when I was younger, but her memory faded with her youth. Sometimes she didn't even recognize me.

I decided to move after my grandfather passed away, leaving my grandmother alone. Well, not completely. She had the maids and cooks and whoever else she decided to keep around, but that wasn't the same as having family to keep you company.

The death of my grandfather combined with my hatred for my own home filed my desire to leave, and I decided that moving in with Gran wasn't such a bad idea. She needed some real company, and so did I.

The airport was brimming with bodies by the time we landed at noon, and I was feeling very claustrophobic.

I was alone, and unsure what to do. I had my Grans address, but I had no idea where the house was, or how to read. I would need to find a taxi, hopefully one with a driver who spoke English.

I made my way to the street and was immediately overwhelmed by just how busy it was. Granted, the street had more than an airport, but still.

I stood outside like and idiot for about half an hour, asking strangers that passed for help, but(surprise surprise) no one understood me.

My breathing started to grow heavy as yet another person I asked for help had no idea what I was saying, and I could feel myself starting to panic. I was completely alone in a new country, and my senile grandmother sent me an address that I couldn't even read. No one around me seemed to even notice me, and the ones that did looked at me like I was insane.

I felt tears trickle down my face and I had to choke back a sob. I was lost in an unfamiliar country on an unfamiliar street with shop signs I couldn't read and I had no idea what to do. I didn't have a phone, so I couldn't call anyone, and apparently o was the only one who spoke any English.

I let out a sob, turning more than a few heads, and covered my face with my hands. I was 14 for god's sake, I should be able to at least find me way to my own grandmothers house!

I let my hands drop and took several deep breaths, preparing to ask another stranger for directions when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and was surprised to see a boy my age, with blond hair and, I'm embarrassed to admit it but, beautiful eyes. I gave an excited shout at some actually taking notice of me and grabbed hold of his still outstretched hand.

"Oh thank god, someone's paying attention to me! I'm lost, can you help?" I said with a voice full of hope, but I was once again given a look of confusion, I gave an exaggerated sigh and dropped the boy's hand before wiping at my tear stained face.

He looked at me in concern, and said something to me in Japanese. "I'm sorry," my voice cracked. "I don't understand." I said as I shook my head.

His brows furrowed as he seemed to think of an idea. It was a moment before he spoke again, only this time it was in French, and I was so happy I could cry. I knew those French one lessons would come in handy! I didn't know enough to have a conversation, but I knew enough to order a sandwich and ask for directions, and that was good enough for me.

I asked him in what little and very broken French I knew for directions, holding out the slip with my grandmother's address. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him.

I picked up my book bag, it was my carry on, and went to grab my suitcase, but he'd beat me to it. I gave him a confused look, I didn't have the words to ask him what he was doing, but he simply smiled and began walking.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of us being able to make conversation with the other due to the language barrier. But despite my awful French, I was determined to learn the name of the boy who was basically my savior.

After asking for his name, he beamed at me and said it was Tamaki, then returned the question.

"Eloise," I smiled back at him, and then we were quiet again. He repeated it, and then said something else to me. The only word I understood was 'beautiful' and I felt my face heat up as I looked down and mumbled a 'thank you,' earning a small chuckle from him.

We were quiet for the rest of the 15 minute walk, and then we were stopped in front of a large gate. I turned to him and smiled, giving him a quiet thank you. He answered, I'm assuming he said 'you're welcome,' and gave me another smile before leaving me at the gate with my suitcase.


End file.
